Fetamolapheses, Feta for short
by lazypenname
Summary: This is my first fanfic so don't knock it.It starts at the end of another story but if you haven't read The Magic sword, it should still make sense. Puck is captured by the Hand and Sabrina and Daphne go to save him without telling Granny Relda.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hi, this is my first fanfic (not my 1st story) sorry it's so short, it was all could think of (I am a lazy girl with the attention span of a rabbit and the memory of a squirrel)**

**thank you to all the people who have liked my story, it encourages me to write the next chapter sooner. Please keep reviewing.**

**To everyone: sorry that my characters are so OOC and my chapters are so short. Also I will write about Puck's Prank and the Magic Sword (separate stories) after this so you know what happened before all this**

Sabrina sat crouching behind a bush, caked in mud, sticks poking into her and sweaty. She was aching from staying still too long.

"Stupid Puck!" Sabrina cursed the annoying fairy. She promised herself that as soon as they rescued him, she'd punch him till he had no teeth left to speak with. After all, it was his fault she had to go and save him.

"Maybe I should leave him there to rot," She muttered. She still hadn't forgiven him for his last trick. It had ended with Puck's head between his buttocks, courtesy of the witch he had angered. Sabrina sighed. Why was she always having to come and save him? It happened every time; Puck would make a mess and Sabrina was stuck cleaning it up.

"Sabrina?" Daphne whispered, her brown eyes wide with concern.

"What?" Sabrina snapped. She immediately regretted it. Daphne had been giving her the cold shoulder for a while now, and Sabrina had been grateful when the little girl started talking to her again.

"Sorry," She quickly apologized, not wanting to provoke her sister back into ignoring her.

"Um, Sabrina?" Daphne tugged on the older girl's sleeve. "Yeah?"

Daphne pointed up, and Sabrina looked upwards.

She was staring straight at Sherriff Nottingham.

He grinned, and Sabrina felt like screaming, but she couldn't. Instead her hands clenched, preparing to punch the man.

"Hello, piglets," he crooned, pulling out a dagger.

The girls were on their feet in an instant, ready to fight. "No, no no, missy, no fighting or your boyfriend gets it," Nottingham sniggered, wagging his finger at them jovially.

Oo0o0oOo0o0oO

Puck sat in the corner of the cell, writing rude words on the wall. He looked up from the third letter of the word he was inscribing when he heard footprints from the corridor.

Sheriff Nottingham dragged the girls into the small room. He shoved the girls into the cell next to Puck's.

"Hey, if you two are captured, who's going to save me?" Puck complained indigently.

"I wasn't the one who insisted we not tell Granny" Sabrina snapped, while Nottingham shoved her and Daphne into the cell next to Puck.

"Shut up" their captor growled, while locking their cell "there'll be plenty of time to talk after your "trial" that is, if your still alive" Nottingham laughed to himself as he left the room.

"Great! We're going to die and it's all your fault, Grimm" Puck whined sarcastically.

"It's my fault? I don't think so. Who stole the sword and then lost it? Not me. Who made us come along to get it back? Not me. Who ended up being captured before we even got close to the sword? Not me. Who." Sabrina paused for breath before continuing her rant but before she could continue, Puck cut in.

"First, I needed the sword. It wasn't like the old lady was using it anyway" he started.

"I'd hardly call using it to play swordfight with your stuffed animals needing it" Sabrina fired.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to interrupt royalty when they are speaking" Puck told her.

"Being the king of fools doesn't make you royalty"

"You insult me Grimm, anyway, second, I didn't lose the sword, the Hand took it from me, third, I didn't ask you to come with me, you followed me, now what comes after three?"

"Four" Daphne told him, trying to be helpful.

"Fourth, I wasn't captured; it was all part of my plan to get the sword back"

"Ah, yes, your genius plan that miserably failed"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, I was stuck when I tried to write from Sabrina's or Puck's view. It wasn't until I tried writing from Daphne's view that the story finally continued. By the way, the more comments left, the faster I write the next chapter. **

"So, what's your genius plan now, Puke?"

"Well, first we need to escape"

"Thanks for your wonderful insight, Captain Obvious, defender of the duh"

Daphne was sitting in the cell next to Sabrina's and ignored the bickering instead focusing on how to escape.

She eyed the lock, hoping against hope that Nottingham had forgotten to lock it or that the keys were left conveniently within arm's length like in the cartoons.

No such luck.

She tried to twist the bars loose but they were firmly screwed to the floor. Daphne next checked the the floor and walls to see if they could tunnel out.

The floor and walls were made of the same steel as the bars.

Daphne simply could not see a way of escape.

But escaping one horrible foster home to the next was not lost on Daphne Grimm, she knew there was always a way to escape.

Daphne smiled, as an idea formed in her head.

Now, to get Puck to cooperate…

Oo0o0oOo0o0oO

"So, what to do with the prisoners?" Mayor Heart asked.

"We should hang them" someone said.

"Remember when we tried to do that to the wolf?"

'They're children"

"Do not underestimate them" the Beast growled.

"We should bake them in a pie" the Mad Hatter said. The Everafters were whipped into a frenzy as they all shouted out what horrible fate they thought should befall the Grimm sisters.

Nottingham stood up, banging his fist against the table to silence them. The various Everafters all quieted.

"Why don't we try out the new sword we have? If the legends are correct, they are guaranteed dead"

Mayor Heart smiled. "Let's use that one"

The members at the meeting applauded.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, thanks for coming back to read chapter 3, I'm glad.**

**You, my friend, you are really cool, my loyal reader, for sticking with me though all my nonsense to reach this chapter.**

**Sorry I took so long to update. I got caught up in my other story Rose Red. **

**I will now take a moment to thank all those who reviewed my story. If your name is not on the list, I suggest reviewing.**

**Thanks to: **

**Epiphany On Toast**

**whiteandnerdy **

**puckabrina-FAXfan**

**Rosebud143**

**Airene Archerway **

**MELUVBOOKS**

**PenguinLoverGurl**

**mlbv-mlbv-grimm**

**Oo0o0oOo0o0oO**

Thud.

A loud noise reverberated though the hall as the card solider went to get the prisoners.

He hoped they weren't escaping; the Mayor would have him beheaded if they did. Gulping, the Seven of Spades hurried up.

Oo0o0oOo0o0oO

Puck ran at the cell door repeatedly, the steel bars bending under his bulky gray body.

After the sixth try, he transformed back from the rhino and panting, told Sabrina, "I don't know how much longer I can do this"

"You better keep at it. Right now this is our only way out"

"Shh, you two, listen, do you hear something?" Daphne asked.

All three quieted to listen to the approaching footsteps.

The door opened to reveal a flushed card solider.

Standing behind him were several more.

The Seven of Spades pulled out a large skeleton key.

Sabrina could not help but wonder where he kept it, being a playing card and all.

Looking closer, she realized that it was made of real bones.

She took a repulsed step back as the solider stepped forward to unlock the cell.

Sabrina tensed, ready to run but before she had a chance to bolt, the card soldiers roughly grabbed her and the others.

"Hey, I can walk by myself. You don't have to help me," She growled.

"And be beheaded for letting you escape? I don't think so" the Five of Clubs replied.

They were led out of the prison room, up a long, winding staircase, and down a narrow hallway with hundreds of doors that seem to stretch longer than the Hall of Wonders.

Sabrina was almost relieved when they finally turned into two large black doors.

She was glad of a chance to stop walking.

The Eight of Hearts banged the skull knocker against the door.

"Come in" a booming voice called...


	4. ANupdate

**AN: hey, guys I updated the last chapter so go and read it**


End file.
